<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Demanding by Sweet_June_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427290">So Demanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain'>Sweet_June_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dominant Geralt, Edging, F/M, Out of Character, graphic smut, more tags will be added, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So demanding...” Heidi looked back at Geralt who chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>“You don’t know what demanding is, I can show you later, when we’re more comfortable where we are as a couple,” Geralt said as Heidi laid over him, “I can imagine a few things right now, and gods, do they look good.”</p><p>~These are the sexual exploits of Geralt and Heidi from my other story; Fallen Stars In Barren Lands. This can be read as a stand alone, because it's just smut~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pushed to the edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've gone back to my smutty ways, I can't help it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kneel in front of me, good girl,” Heidi let out a breathless shudder and sank to her knees, completely nude and looking up, “I didn’t tell you that you could look up at me, Good Girl, you want to please me, do you not? You can speak freely.”</p><p>“Yes…Sir, I do want to please you,” Heidi whispered, looking down and away from the person before her, “I’m sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“You’re so beautiful when you give in to my demands, Good Girl,” Heidi let out a whimper at the words, squirming on her knees, “Stop squirming, I don’t want to have to restrain you now, do I?”</p><p>“N-no Sir,” Heidi stuttered as rough fingers traced her cheek, “I’m sorry , Sir.”</p><p>“I think you like the idea of being tied up,” Heidi heard footsteps walk around her, “Does my Good Girl have something to tell me?”</p><p>Heidi shook her head, those rough fingers came back to her face, grabbed her cheeks and lifted her face up so that she looked into yellow, catlike eyes, “I asked you a question, speak.”</p><p>“I-I like the idea of being tied up, Sir,” Heidi confessed, looking at the man in front of her. “Only if you’re the one tying me up, Sir.”</p><p>“Gods, this turns me on so much,” Heidi’s pupils blew out at the feral grin she was given, “You so devoted to me, so submissive, are you sure you’ve never done this before,” The man leaned in and whispered, “Use my name, Good Girl.”</p><p>“No Geralt,” Heidi whimpered, her breathing coming out erratic, her pelvis muscles clenching tight, “You’re my first.”</p><p>“I’ll be your first in another few things too, won’t I?” Heidi nodded her head at Geralt’s question, “That excites me, Heidi.”</p><p>Heidi let out a moan as Geralt leaned in and kissed her, his tongue sweeping out to taste her lips, to plunder her mouth when it opened for his tongue. Geralt grabbed the back of her head and pulled Heidi deeper into the kiss, before letting go of her face and saying, “On the bed, on your hands and knees, Good Girl, it’s time to play.”</p><p>Heidi scrambled off the floor and onto the bed, getting on her hands and knees, facing away from Geralt, her quim aching from anticipation and her mind going a mile a second. She heard Geralt move behind her and spread her thighs more with his hands and had her arch her back, and placing something there. It was small, thin and flat, like a piece of reed of some sort.</p><p>“I found an interesting book in your collection, good girl, regarding something about sexual play,” Heidi’s muscles tensed and she had to hold back the hiss that threatened to escape her mouth. Jasmine’s gift to her one year, “And in that book, I found a section about edging. Do you know what edging is?”</p><p>“No Sir,” Heidi had toss the book in a box and tried to forget about it, “What is edging?”</p><p>“It’s a form of play,” Geralt’s hand caressed her upturn bottom, “I play with your…quivering quim, get you on the brink of an orgasm and stop you from going over,” He leaned forward so that his lips could find her shoulder to bite her, “Then I do it again, and again, and again, until you’re begging me for release.”</p><p>Heidi could feel her arousal, she could feel herself getting wet, “S-sir!”</p><p>“I can smell you, you love that idea, Good Girl, I like it too,” Geralt smacked her bottom and then lifted himself up, “You have some very strong reeds in the living room, Good Girl, I took one, it’s on your back. It better stay on your back while I edge you, or else, I’ll use it on your bottom, and keep you wanting all night long. I’ll edge you all night long, I’ll keep you a sobbing mess until you either pass out or beg me for anything.”</p><p>“I’ll-I’ll be  Good Girl, Sir, I’ll keep it on my back!” Heidi whined, the thoughts going through her head had her gripping the bedsheets tightly.</p><p>“Let’s begin then, since you understand, Good Girl,” Geralt smacked her bottom again then rubbed it gently, his fingers trailing down and rubbing her thighs, tickling them, making her whimper and tremble, “The reed is moving, Good Girl.”</p><p>“Shit! I’m sorry Sir,” Heidi whimpered, going still, her head bow.</p><p>“Good,” Geralt’s fingers found her outer lips and spread them slightly to reveal her to him, “Gods, you are dripping, and haven’t even started yet, Good Girl, I could keep you on edge with my words, couldn’t I?”</p><p>“Please, Sir, don’t torture me like that,” Heidi whined as Geralt’s fingers found her inner lips, “Oh!”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise,” Geralt got down on his knees and looked at her, he gently blew on her quivering quim and watched as her entrance reacted, as if trying to grab something. It shined with her lubrication, dripped with it. His erection strained against the leather pants he wore and he had to press a hand to it because this woman was going to drive him wild, it he wasn’t careful. Geralt blew again before lifting his hand up to rub her, to tug her blood flushed lips, watching them as they spread opened and stayed open. He took his fingers and sawed between her spread lips, earning a whimper and tremors, the reed rocking slowly on Heidi’s back. He slowed his ministrations and then, when the reed stopped moving, went back to fingering Heidi.</p><p>Heidi let out sigh, her muscles bunching up as Geralt touched her, caused her nerve endings to come alive as he did. She was staying as still as she could but, if Geralt kept it up, she was going to have problems. She let out a cry as Geralt found her clit and rubbed it gently, going still as the reed began to move on her back, “I’m sorry, Sir!”</p><p>“Don’t be, you’re doing beautiful, Heidi, my sweet, Good Girl,” Geralt said, watching Heidi try to arch back into his fingers, “Let’s start.”</p><p>Heidi’s stomach clenched as Geralt fingered her clit. He rubbed at it, pulled it, tapped it several times, making her muscles jump with each tap and all the while, Heidi grew wetter and her pleasure grew. She let out a whimper as her orgasm built fast. She could feel it, rising and rising and rising, her voice getting higher and higher and higher until-</p><p>“Look at you, you’re flowing like a waterfall,” Geralt said pulling his fingers away from Heidi’s clit and watching the woman whimper in frustration, “Do you like this?”</p><p>“Yes and no sir!” Heidi whimpered, as she could feel sweat prickle on her forehead, it was so hard to keep still but Geralt told her, commanded her to stay still.</p><p>“I know, sweet, delicious torture, isn’t it, Good Girl,” Geralt said, his fingers finding her clit again, “Let’s begin again…”</p><p>This time, Geralt went fast, his fingers moved quickly, he left her no time to breath, she could only stutter and shake, her vision tunneling fast as that high built up quickly, faster than before. She had just made it to the top and was going to fall over when he stopped again. A cry, broken and full of lust escaped her lips as she was forced back, the reed wobbling on her back, sliding down it, slightly, making her freeze.</p><p>“Don’t let it drop!” Geralt snarled, his arousal was high too, her scent made him dizzy with want, he wanted nothing more than to sink into her, but he would wait, he could wait, “Now, let’s began again!”</p><p>Heidi was crazy, as her clit was manipulated. He kept edging, again and again. Her vision never stopped tunneling, sweat dripped down her back, her heart was racing, she gripped the blanket, mumbling nonsense, about being a good girl, about wanting to cum. She was begging him, pleading with him, let her cum, let her cum!  She was going to go crazy.</p><p>“SIR!” Heidi wailed as he edged her for the 9<sup>th</sup> time, “Let me cum, please! I can’t take it, I’m going crazy, I can’t do this anymore, let me cum, let me cum!”</p><p>“What are you willing to do to cum?” Geralt growled, he had been losing control for awhile now, and was about to hit the wall, “Answer me, Good Girl!”</p><p>“I’ll suck you dry, I’ll give you a hand job, I’ll fuck you with my tits, I need it, choke me on your cock, sink your dick in me, rip me in two, anywhere, I don’t care, please, let me cum, I’m going to crazy if I don’t cum.”</p><p>“You kept that reed on your back for a long time,” Geralt said snatching the reed off her back and tossing to the side, “You’ve earned this orgasm.”</p><p>He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, his mouth diving into her sopping wet quim. He ate her out, licking her lips, rimming her entrance with his tongue and finding her clit with his mouth and sucking, hard. She bucked up against him, screaming, begging for more before her orgasm hit and she went still, her mouth open but with no sounds coming out. When her voice caught up to her mouth she screamed, slumping forward, stars and fireworks lit up her view and she went lax on the bed, panting harshly, slipping into soft nothingness.</p><p>Heidi let out a whimper as hands found their way into her hair and lifted her head up. Geralt stood before her face, his erection proudly sticking out, dripping, his eyes dark. He shook her head slightly and said, “Wake up, Good Girl, you said you’d choke on my dick, now, do it.”</p><p>Heidi opened her mouth and then Geralt was inside of her mouth, fucking it roughly, her nose buried in his white pubic hair as she gave him head. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his hips, let him bruise her mouth with his rough thrusts, let him grip at her hair roughly as he turned her head to and fro as he fucked her mouth, relaxed her throat so that he could fully sink in. His balls hit her chin but she couldn’t care less, she was sated but Sir wasn’t, he needed this. He could do this anytime he wanted to.</p><p>She swallowed his load when he came with a growl. He pulled out of her mouth quickly, making her cough and dropped her head on the bed and stepped back, panting harshly, his eyes returning to their normal hue. Geralt looked down at Heidi, who lay there, debauched, her mouth covered in her saliva and his cum and her inner thighs shining with her arousal. She wasn’t looking at anything, she was staring off into space, breathing deeply.</p><p>He caressed her cheek and grabbed the waiting warmed wet cloth and clean her of fluids and laid her right in the bed. Geralt rubbed her belly and asked, in a low voice, “Did you enjoy that?” watching her come back to reality.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Heidi said, turning to look at him, with dazed eyes, “I would very much like to do that again.”</p><p>“We will do that as many times as you want,” Geralt said, nipping at Heidi’s neck, “And then some, Heidi, I’m going to ruin you for everyone, but me, I’m going to make sure you can’t get wet by anyone but me, on demand.”</p><p>“What am I to do with you?” Heidi asked as she relaxed and started to fall asleep.</p><p>“Nothing but you should just sit back and enjoy the ride.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just more smut! Oh and a disclaimer. THe Witcher does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing Geralt for funsies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Heidi had been shocked dumb, she hadn’t anticipated Geralt to come behind her while she was fiddling with the remote, surround her with his body and slowly herd her over to the nearest wall and pin her there. She stood there, silent as the front of her body was pressed against the wall, while Geralt pressed forward against her back and stayed there. She tried to raise her arms to push off against the wall but Geralt grabbed her wrists and pinned them there. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck before gently nipping at it. When she tried to turn her head to look at him, he stopped her by biting down on her neck a little more and whispering, “I don’t think I told you that you could look at me, right, Good Girl?”</p><p>Heidi shudder and whispered, “No Sir, you didn’t,” before turning to look at the wall again.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Geralt said before he pressed against her, holding her against the wall for a while, saying nothing, doing nothing before he kissed her neck and let her go, walking away without as much as a word. Heidi leaned against the wall, trembling, her muscles clenching up. He hadn’t done a damn thing but still, her knees were weak, his scent still lingered on her and she could still feel his lips on her neck.</p><p>“What was that?” Heidi asked herself as she finally found her bearings, “Damned man.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Heidi had been carrying a load of laundry upstairs when Geralt walked into the room, and said, in a neutral tone, “Drop what’s in your hand.”</p><p>Heidi dropped the basket instantly, her damp bras falling down the stairs. He walked up to her and pushed her against the wall, this time, grabbing her wrists and pulling them above her head. He stared down at her, with those eyes as his body was flushed against hers. He said nothing, did nothing for a long time, just looked down at her and stared. Heidi’s pulse raced and her eyes glazed over as Geralt just pressed against her, his scent, damn it, he smelled like he just finished working out, he smelled so male-y. Heidi tried to turn her head away but Geralt stopped her and said, “Don’t turn your head from me, Good Girl.”</p><p>Heidi turned her head back and stared at Geralt, who leaned in and kissed her neck again before he let her go and walked away. This time, Heidi slid down to the floor, her eyes still glazed over and an ache between her legs.</p><p>What was Geralt doing? Heidi got up and summoned her wet bras and shuffled off, muttering about strange, damned men.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Geralt was maddening. He pinned her against the wall several times, laid her on the table and pinned her there, looking down at her as he did. He pinned her against doors, trees, anything with a hard surface, he pinned her against, even the floor, when she laid out on it one night, trying to fix a hole in her rug.</p><p>He’d force her arms above her head and stare down at her, his weight pinning her down on the wooden floor. He would only let go when he was done, not when Heidi was ready to get up. One night he pinned her on the couch for an hour and did nothing but stare at her.</p><p>It was driving Heidi nuts, Geralt was driving Heidi nuts. She finally looked up at him, and whispered, “Sir, please….” Trying to spread her legs under his weight, “Please.”</p><p>“Good Girl, I didn’t say you can talk,” Geralt said, his hand tightening around her wrists, “But, I can be kind, what do you need, Good Girl.”</p><p>“Why do you pin me to the walls?” Heidi asked, her muscles tightening under Geralt’s weight, “Why do you drive me crazy?”</p><p>“I think,” Geralt started, a feral smile forming on his face, “The question you should be asking yourself is why you let me do it?”</p><p>“Because, Sir…you want to,” Heidi said as Geralt’s grin grew, “You want to pin me?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Geralt said, nuzzling Heidi’s neck, “Yes, because I can,” he looked down at her, “Now, against the wall, facing it, spread your legs for me, Good Girl.”</p><p>Geralt rolled off Heidi and then said, “Now, go on,” leaning against his elbows, “Show me how good of a girl you are.”</p><p>Heidi got up and slowly walked over to the wall and pressed herself against the wall, lifting her hands up above her head and resting them against the wall, her legs spreading. She heard Geralt make a sound.</p><p>“She doesn’t even have to be told to lift her arms up, she’s a fast learner,” Geralt said, his voice changing from a distance, meaning he was standing up and walking to her, “Such a good girl.”</p><p>Heidi felt Geralt lean up against her and press his body to her tightly. She felt his fingers slide up her hips and rest at her the waist of her skirt. He found the buttons of her skirt and then unbuttoned it, her skirt falling to the ground, leaving her in a shirt and panties. He cupped her bottom and suddenly spanked it saying, “Good Girl,” he cupped her panty covered mound and then ripped her panties off, balling them up and tucking them inside a pocket. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pressed against her, his other hand fondling her thigh.</p><p>Heidi was a whimpering mess, trying to slightly move her hips so that Geralt’s fingers could find their way to her quivering quim. A sharp slap to her thigh and a low, “Don’t move,” had Heidi going still as Geralt pressed against her fondling her thigh once again. She let out a gasp as those fingers slide between her thighs and up to her quim, finding her outer lips, which were covered in her fluids.</p><p>“You’re very excited, Good Girl, I like that,” Geralt said, as he cupped her bare mound, “You are going to get a good reward if you keep behaving like this.”</p><p>Heidi felt Geralt unbutton his pants and jumped when his erection slapped against her bottom. She felt slide down and gasped as it slid between her butt cheeks. She turned to say something but Geralt turned her head around and whisper, in her ear, “I’m not going to take your virginity away just yet, I’m just going to rub against you.”</p><p>Heidi let out a moan as she felt his erection touch her wet mound. She rested her head against the wall as he began to slide it in between her lips, rubbing her inner lips, sawing against her clit, spreading her arousal around, getting it on her thighs. Little gasps of pleasure escaped her lips as Geralt continued to rub against her, her clit now the main target of his little thrusts. She felt him lift on of her legs up, spreading her even more. Her palms laid flat against the wall as she lost her balance but Geralt held her and said, “I’ve got you, don’t worry,” as he began to thrust his erection between her lips, “This feels nice, Good Girl, and you’re so slick, does this excite you.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, it does,” Heidi whimpered as the erection began to press hard against her clit, with each pass against her quim, “It feels so good, it feels so erotic.”</p><p>“It does, doesn’t it,” Geralt hummed, as he snapped his hips up, rolling them and  enjoying the noises Heidi made, “I’m learning a lot from that book, Good Girl, this is something I learned from it, pinning. We’re going to have to have some more fun pinning you to wall later, for now, I need to cum and so do you.”</p><p>Heidi let out a sharp cry as Geralt picked up his pace and rubbed against her quickly. The sound of him, going against her slickness filled the room, He let out a groan, ran his erection once more against her sex and then came. She could feel his cum, warm and stick cling to her lips as he lazily moved against her, some of it dripping to the ground. His fingers found her clit and quickly he fondled the bundle of nerves several times before Heidi came with a moan, her body going slack.</p><p>Geralt lowered her leg and let go of her wrists and watched her slide to the ground, leaning against the wall, breathing deeply. He took her skirt and wiped her clean before helping her stand, leading her to a chair.</p><p>“How was that?” Geralt asked as he got a wet cloth to clean her.</p><p>“Amazing,” Heidi said, looking over to Geralt, “What else is in that book?”</p><p>“Plenty of things, worry you not, we can read it together, if you want, I saw something in there about ropes and knots,” Geralt began to wipe her down again, “I’ll have you know, I’m an expert at tying knots, I would like very much to see you tied up.”</p><p>Heidi felt her stomach muscles clench up and she said, “I think I would like that too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You don't need penetration to have some fun! ;]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In a Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt hadn’t expected an answer so fast, when he asked Heidi to this. What he was asking of her required a level of trust in him that he was sure he had from Heidi but it was never too much to seek out if he had that trust. The book he found in Heidi’s box of trashy novels stated that constant reassurance of trust helps solidify the bond a couple has together, after all.</p><p>They had been eating dinner when Geralt asked her the questions.</p><p>“I want to tie you up, Heidi, to the bed and leave you there all day, blindfolded and gagged, waiting for me, can you do that, Heidi?” Heidi looked up from the pasta she had on her fork and stared at Geralt, “Of course, I’ll make sure you’re fed and when you have to go to the bathroom I’ll-“</p><p>“Okay,” Heidi said, playing with a curl, her eyes not looking at him, “You can…tie me up, like the way you want me, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt leaned forward, stared at Heidi and said, “Look at me, Good Girl,” watching Heidi’s head lift up to stare at him, “Now this isn’t what I was expecting from you.”</p><p>Heidi’s pupils were blown out, her heart was racing and her breath was hitched. She squirmed in her seat and he could smell her arousal from where he sat. Heidi wanted this as much as he wanted it too.</p><p>“I trust you, Sir,” Heidi was in the mood for playtime, “And if Sir wants me helpless for his personal use, then I’ll be helpless for his personal use.”</p><p>Grealt pushed away from the table and said, “Come here, Good Girl.”</p><p>Heidi got up from the table, dropping her fork, and made her way over to Geralt. Geralt pulled her into his lap, grabbing a gentle fistful of curls and pulling her head down for a kiss. He kissed her like his life depended on it, his tongue snaking out to plunder her mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he kissed her, her chest pressed against his as pushed against his mouth to keep the kiss going. They had to stop to breath but as Geralt pulled away from her, he asked, “Why does my Good Girl want to be tied up and helpless?”</p><p>“It excites me, Sir,” Heidi said, looking down at him, “I’ve never been helpless, I’ve never been tied before either, I want all my firsts with you, Sir.”</p><p>“We’ll explore all your firsts together,” Geralt said as Heidi nipped at his neck. And she had the cheek to say that he loved marking her when she loved marking him as well! “Sit on my lap and feel me, Good Girl, feel how hard you have me.”</p><p>Heidi settled in Geralt’s lap and let out a sound as he landed a heavy slap to her bottom, her panty covered mound rubbing against his erection. Geralt, leaned back in his seat and asked her, “What are you going to do with it, Good Girl?”</p><p>“Service it,” Heidi said, sliding off Geralt’s lap and unbuttoning his jeans, “Because I know how much Sir likes to have his cock serviced by me.”</p><p>“Damn right I do,” Geralt growled as Heidi pulled out his erection and began to go down on him with her mouth, “That mouth is so good, my Good Girl, take me all down, I want to watch you work it.”</p><p>Heidi moaned and took him down to the base, her nose buried in his pubes but her eyes trained on him as she deep throated him. He held her on his cock for a while before lifting her head up and saying, “Ride me, with that tight, quivering quim of yours, my silly little strumpet, panties to the side, I want you fully clothed.”</p><p>Heidi scrambled back into Geralt’s lap and moved the crotch of her panties to the side so that she could slide down Geralt’s erection. Both of them moaned as she slid down. When he was hilted inside of her, the head of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb, She began to rock, whimpering in bliss as she rode Geralt. It was hard because of their height differences and also the fact that he was built like truck, her feet hardly touched the ground but Geralt took pity on her and began to help her slide up and down his cock, by taking her bottom and rocking her up and down, at his pace, on his tempo. And he liked it fast, and rough. In two minutes, he had Heidi crying out, gripping his shoulders as her breasts bounced from each thrust. She leaned forward, burying her face in his neck as he fucked her on his cock.</p><p>“Do you like this?” Geralt asked as he moved her, “Do you like me moving you on my cock?”</p><p>“Yes!” Heidi whimpered, her eyes big as he fucked her hard, her mouth against his neck.</p><p>“Do you like being so helpless, you’re so helpless, you can’t even ride my properly, I have to make you ride me,” he emphasized this by rocking her hard against his cock, making a high pitch yelp escape her lips, “Do you like it, my Good Girl?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes! I like it! I Love it!” Heidi wailed as she moved her hips as his hands moved her, “I love being helpless!”</p><p>“I know you like being helpless, at my mercy, that’s why you want me to tie you up, to leave opened for me, whenever I want your hot, quivering quim,” Geralt groaned, grinding Heidi into his cock, “Fuck, damn, you’re so tight, it feels so good!”</p><p>Geralt dug his fingers into Heidi’s bottom as he fucked her on him quickly, picking up the pace. He was going to cum soon and his Good Girl needed to know who came first, he did. He continued on rocking her on his cock until finally he let out a growl, turning to bite into Heidi’s neck as he came inside of her. When he was done, he grabbed Heidi’s hips and continued to fuck her on his cock, earning a wail from the person in his lap.</p><p>“I’m cumming! I’m cumming, oh gods, Geralt! I’m cum-MING!” Heidi wailed, her back arching as she came, her arms tightening around Geralt’s neck as she orgasmed, “Oh fuck!”</p><p>After her orgasm subsided, Geralt let Heidi lean against him, letting her catch her breath, his fingers rubbing her back. She let out a yelp as he pulled the chair back to the table to resume eating with Heidi still on his cock.</p><p>“Sir, I should-“ Geralt gently smacked her bottom saying, “Shh, I want you to keep my cock warm and feed me, Good Girl.”</p><p>Heidi grabbed Geralt’s plate and fork and began to feed him, leaning forward, every now and then to lick access pasta sauce off his chin or from the side of his mouth. Geralt leaned back, after he was done and said, “I won’t tell you when I tie you up, I’m going to surprise you, Good Girl, but, I won’t leave you so helpless, if it gets too much, tell me in my mind and I’ll untie you, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Heidi said as she rocked against him, making Geralt groan, “Oh, did you like that?”</p><p>“I did, and now, time for dessert,” Geralt said, tucking his arms under Heidi’s bottom and lifting her up, “Round two and cake, upstairs.”</p><p>“I like that, Sir,” Heidi laughed, as Geralt carried her upstairs, spelling the dishes to clean themselves.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>He kept her waiting for 10 days. He would gently remind her that soon she would get tied up, any day now. It kept her on edge, he would watch her as she would wake up thinking she was tied up but then Heidi would get disappointed and go about her day. Pouts were kissed away and huffs of frustrations were met with swats to the bottom. Geralt wanted Heidi totally unprepared.</p><p>He tied her up in the morning, after a serious fuck session. She had been so out of it that she didn’t even put up a fight when he expertly tied her hands to the railings of the bed. He tied her thighs to her legs and then spread them back as wide as they would go before tying them to the railing as well. He stuffed a pair of her panties in her mouth and then used one of the silk ties she got him as a blindfold.  Satisfied with his handwork, he stood back and looked down at Heidi.</p><p>So utterly helpless and exposed in this position. Geralt could even see his cum leaking out of her still. He made sure to cum inside her several times, marking her with his scent was his favorite thing to do to Heidi, next to fucking her outright.</p><p>Geralt leaned in and kissed Heiid’s cheek and then got ready for the day. He came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, just in time, to see Heidi whimpering, trying to pull at the silk ropes that held her to the bed.</p><p>“My Good Girl is awake,” Geralt said, as he dropped the towel on the floor and walked over to the bed, watching Heidi go still, “That’s right, My Good Girl shouldn’t be trying to escape her bonds.”</p><p>Heidi turned to Geralt’s voice and tried to arch up but Geralt placed a hand on her belly and said, “No, no moving, Good Girl, look at you, so helpless, isn’t this what you want?”</p><p>Heidi whined between her gag and nodded her head, breathing deeply. She squirmed around, getting turned on. Geralt could smell her arousal through his scent. Gods he could sink back into her again, but he said would leave her waiting.</p><p>“I said no moving,” Geralt growled, slapping Heidi’s belly, “Keep still! Now, I will be very busy all day, I’ll come to feed you, but I’ll take my time, enjoy yourself, Good Girl, I know I will. You know what to do, if you need to get out of the bonds.”</p><p>Geralt kissed her again and then left the room. He had nothing planned today but to give Heidi nothing but torture, inciting torture.</p><p>Geralt busied himself with making himself a bowl of cereal, he enjoyed the sweet cereal, but Heidi tried to get him to eat the healthy cereal. She hid the good cereal, but he knew where to find them. He ate his cereal (three bowls of it,) and drank two beers before going out to take care of the animals.</p><p>When he was done fighting Llama to shear her fur (Heidi did ask him to shear her so she could make him a charmed scarf,) he went back upstairs to check on Heidi carrying one of the smoothies she made for herself, just in case she thought she was going to be bound and gagged all day. He found her in the same position still, her head turned to the side, it seemed as though she was sleeping. Well he couldn’t have that.</p><p>Geralt walked over to Heidi’s sleeping form and looked down at her. He looked at the glass in his hand and slowly lowered it to Heidi’s belly. The icy cold glass touched her belly and Heidi jumped, letting out a ragged moan through her gag. She turned her head her toes curling and her hands balling up into a fist as he did it again, dragging the cup against her skin, watching her nipples pucker up at the sensations. Geralt looked at bound woman and chuckled, “Hey Good girl, it’s time for something to eat, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Heidi moaned in her gag, making Geralt smile, “Is that so?” He leaned over and took out her panties from her mouth and said, “Are you hungry? You can talk.”</p><p>“Yes, I am, Sir,” Heidi said as Geralt lowered the cup to her mouth and she sipped at the smoothie slowly, “Thank you Sir.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Good Girl, I’ll be back later,” Geralt said as he kissed her, before stuffing her panties back in her mouth and then walking out the room, “Please, stick around Heidi.”</p><p>He teased her all day, a breath of air against her sensitive skin, brushed up against her body or sat close to her, putting her on edge. By the time night came, Heidi was on pins and needles, her arousal filled the air and had him hard. He didn’t know how they both lasted all day long but, it had been worth it, they would have to do this again.</p><p>“You lasted all day long,” Geralt said as he walked into the bedroom that night, watching Heidi squirm in her bonds, “Your smell was driving me wild, Heidi,” he climbed on the bed and pulled out the wet ball of panties from Heidi’s mouth, “Did you enjoy yourself, Good Girl?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Heidi whispered, her mouth dried from the gag in her mouth, “I did enjoy myself.”</p><p>“Do you enjoy being helpless, being at my mercy?” Geralt asked, earning a nod from Heidi, “Use your words.”</p><p>“Yes, I enjoyed it very much,” Heidi said, her muscles clenching around nothing, “Thank you Sir, for tying me up.”</p><p>“You are most welcome,” Geralt said, rubbing Heidi’s belly, “Now we have a few choices here: I can let you go and we call it a night, I can let you go and fuck you, my silly little strumpet, or I can keep you tied up and fuck you silly. Which one do you want, the choice is yours, Good Girl.”</p><p>“K-keep me tied up and fuck me, please,” Heidi asked, her breath coming out in a shudder, “Please, Sir!”</p><p>Geralt stripped off his pants and then loomed over Heidi’s prone form, stroking his erection as he positioned himself at her entrance, “You are surprising me, Heidi, where did this…personality come from?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Sir,” Heidi said as Geralt sank into her, bottoming out with ease, “Oh, OH! Yes Sir, it feels so good!”</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet,” Geralt growled as he pulled out of Heidi and pushed back into her, making her cry out, “And loud. But I love that about you, I like it when my lovers are loud.”</p><p>Heidi could only ball her hands into fists as he fucked her, her words coming out in a babble, her muscles clenched tight around him. His praises sent her to the moon in the same way his cock did. He rotated his hips, ground down against her quim, bit, scratched and slapped at what ever flesh he could, making her pleasure skyrocket.</p><p>“So helpless,” Geralt groaned, gripping Heidi’s knees as he pumped in and out of her, “You’re so fucking helpless, I could leave you here all night and you could do nothing about it, I could leave you like this for a long time, Heidi, would you like that, to be helpless for me, all the time?”</p><p>“Yes, leave me helpless, fuck me like this all time, please! Please, keep me tied up, I love it!” Heidi wailed as she felt her orgasm rise, “Sir, I’m going to cum! Please, please, can I cum?!”</p><p>“Yes, you may, cum until you can’t cum any longer,” Geralt growled, feeling Heidi’s muscles try to pull him in deeper, “Your greedy quim is trying to pull me in deeper, it’s alright, Good Girl, every drop is going in you.”</p><p>“Thank the fucking GODS!!” Heidi wailed as she came her limbs straining at the ropes, “Oh fuck! It feels so good!”</p><p>Heidi went slack in her bonds while Geralt pumped a few more times into her before cumming inside of her. He rolled off her with a sigh, before he got up and with one pull at the ropes, Heidi was free from her bonds. She fell to the bed, groaning as blood rushed back to her limbs. She couldn’t move them, she let out a whine and Geralt laughed as he put on a pair of boxer/briefs, “I got you, Heidi.”</p><p>He lifted her up and put her in the waiting bathtub. He rubbed her limbs and washed her down, before giving her a cup of water to drink. He nuzzled her cheek and said, “You did wonderfully, a whole day, for a first time, didn’t know if I should have done a whole day, I almost snapped.”</p><p>“Thank goodness you’re able to control yourself then,” Heidi laughed, leaning over to kiss Geralt, “Thank you for that.”</p><p>“No problem, we have some more firsts to conquer,” Geralt said, as he washed Heidi’s back, “Is there anything you want to do?”</p><p>“I’ve always admired your muscles, how good are you at wrestling?” Heidi asked, earning a stare from Geralt.</p><p>“Wrestling?”</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aftercare is very important! And yes, I can imagine Geralt being a serial cereal eater, lols.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys want some more? Cause I can give you more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>